1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to registration of read out information included in a portable terminal device such as a cellular phone where read out information is registered in a memory dictionary correspondingly to written information such as characters and character strings used in e-mails, etc. so as to output the e-mail with a voice, and more particularly, to a read out information registration apparatus, a method thereof, a program thereof, and a portable terminal device that link the registrations of the written information and the read out information.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a cellular phone including a read out function, when a name of an opposite party or a word used in e-mails is registered, the same name or word is registered in a read out dictionary to read out thereof.
With regard to reading out of written information such as characters or character strings, in the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1999-161296, by automatically registering speech information generated based on input information into a read out dictionary, the reading out of a document is achieved by the speech information. In the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-261539, a speech data storage area is set in a memory to store speech data corresponding to characters or character strings, and the speech data corresponding to character or character strings of telephone directory data are read from the speech data storage area based on the telephone directory data searching input to output voice.
By the way, in the registration of a name of an opposite party or a word, if the written information and the read out information are registered separately, the registration process becomes cumbersome. If the information is registered in the read out dictionary at the same time, consistency of the registration contents may be impaired depending on operations of a user even when the registration operation is performed concurrently, and if a storage capacity is limited, expansion of the registration of the read out information may bring pressure on a user registration area for registering other pieces of information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 1999-161296 and 2000-261539 do not disclose or indicate such problems and do not disclose or indicate a configuration or concept for solving the problems.